callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M27
The''' ' is an Assault Rifle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It can be unlocked in the campaign as part of the starting loadout for "Celerium". Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The M27 is an assault rifle that is particularly common in the campaign. It is the third most common assault rifle used by J-SOC and the Navy SEALS behind the SCAR-H and the M8A1. The M27 is the primary weapon in the recommended loadout for the mission "Celerium". Salazar and Harper use it in "Karma" and "Odysseus". Multiplayer The M27 is the fifth weapon in the assault rifle category, and is unlocked at Level 31. The M27 is fairly accurate, but features relatively low damage per shot, requiring four shots to kill out to medium range, or three if one is a headshot. It can take up to five shots at greater distances, or four if one is a headshot. Its fire rate is average at 750 rounds per minute, and its reload time is 2.03 seconds and magazine capacity is 30 rounds respectively. These balanced traits make the M27 a fairly forgiving weapon at all ranges, as the moderate fire rate and adequate reload speed allow the user to miss a few shots without significant consequences. At longer ranges however, it will be outclassed by burst-fire and semi-automatic weapons such as the SWAT-556 and FAL OSW. Furthermore, the M27's low damage makes it inferior in close range engagements to weapons with a faster rate of fire, such as the Type 25. The primary advantage of the M27 is its extremely low to no recoil. It is very easy to control, even at long-range, making the M27 a very potent weapon on larger maps where jumpy recoil may hamper other assault rifles. When paired with a Suppressor, the M27 can effectively be used to eliminate players with Sniper Rifles and Light Machine Guns watching over objectives or long sightlines before they notice the threat. The relatively clear iron sights reduce the need for an optical attachment, though the added precision of a Reflex Sight can aid in hitting distant opponents. The Target Finder can also prove effective in larger, more open maps like Carrier or Turbine. Alternatively, the combination of a Suppressor and Laser Sight can be an excellent choice for players hoping to tilt the odds in their favor by surprising their opponents and improving their reactivity. Overall, the M27 is a decent all-round weapon with balanced stats and low recoil, making it easy to use at all ranges. This may be beneficial for newer players who are struggling to control recoil or to pick the right engagements, however the M27 is superseded at most ranges by other, more specialized weapons. Therefore, experienced players who are better at compensating for their weapon's weaknesses and know how to play to their weapon's strengths will likely give the M27 a pass in favor of more rewarding options. As of the January 26th's patch, all assault rifles have reduced idle sway. The four-hit kill range has been extended from 1500 inches to 1600 inches. The headshot multiplier has also been increased, allowing fewer shots to kill at longer ranges. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies In Zombies, the M27 is only available in Nuketown Zombies and can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It is an average gun even without being Pack-a-Punched, as it has adequate reserve ammo, low recoil, and lower damage when compared to other Assault Rifles. Because of this, it would benefit the player to obtain Double Tap Root Beer, as this increases damage and affects accuracy very little. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Mystifier. Its reserve ammo and damage are increased and a Reflex Sight is added. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times for 2000 points to cycle through attachments, including the Reflex Sight, MMS, Target Finder and EOTech sight and no attachments. In the game mode Turned, it is the third weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Gallery M27 BOII.png M27 iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights M27 reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M27. Trivia *If the player selects the M27 as their primary weapon, the character pulls the charging handle twice. The first pull is to chamber one of the 30-rounds in the magazine; the second is to confirm the weapon is charged. A round can be seen ejecting from the chamber but the ammo count will not go down. *The M27 has a unique foregrip when the Grip is attached. It is rubberized, longer than regular foregrips, and has an unusable flashlight. *When empty reloading, the cut-off word "odFISH" can be seen with a jellyfish on the charging handle. *This seems to be Salazar's weapon of choice, alongside the Five Seven. *On the left of the rear iron sight, the words 'Rusty Slums Arms' are visible. *The M27's serial number is "JW420975" de:M27 es:M27 IAR ru:M27 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles